Version History/DoF
Since the release of My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, it has received many updates. Version 1.7.0 1.7.0 dof1.png|1.7.0 artwork 1 1.7 dof2.png|1.7.0 artwork 2 EPwC7AH-.png|#Starhenge EWQs0Q8W.png|The dice used play in Daily Login Game MgtH-Blp.png|The gaze button icon Celestial element.png|The new Celestal element NEW Monsters!Image.png|Starhenge hashtag before release of 1.7.0 New Outer Island!Image.png|A ray of light shining onto a monster portal in Starhenge 1.7.0 dof3.PNG|Startup screen in Version 1.7.0 An ancient landmark suspended between the stars and the Monster World has emerged: introducing Starhenge! This new island is home to a mystical family of monsters known as the Celestials, each available for a limited time before they disappear back into the Constellations above. '' ''In this update: *''Daily Login Game: Roll the Cosmic Dice to make your way across the Star Chart to collect the Celestials'' *''2 new Monsters – the fan favorite Entbrat and Candelavra, the first ever Quint-Element!'' *''Bug fixes and optimizations'' Thanks for playing, and Happy Monstering! The Monster-Handlers Detailed changes in this version: * This update was released on July 27th, 2016. * In the iPad version, the screen of the Market and Structure menus appeared smaller. * Because of the addition of a Quint-element monster, the Wondermine also includes additional options for Quint-element monsters. Quint-element monsters, like all with all Wondermine rules, require more time but gain better chance of getting Crafting Items because of the extra element Quint-element monsters would have. *Logging back in starts up the Daily Login Game, if valid during its time. Also, going back to the main game transitions with a black-to-next-slide fade. *The teaser for the Starhenge was mentioned several days before this update. A hashtag for this, "#Starhenge", was also mentioned in this Summer 2016 trailer of Dawn of Fire in the My Singing Monsters YouTube channel. *Space Island had a slight change in song arrangement. For example, the part where the Potbelly and Furcorn sing right before the Sooza's part first time has been cut out (unless Candelavra is present). *The glitch where Structures cannot move once placed has been fixed. *The Dawn of Fire and My Singing Monsters servers had been down from 3rd September 2016, 00:00 UTC, and is still going, for some technical reason. Version 1.6.0 Version 1.6.0 art1.png|Version 1.6.0 in Facebook post Version 1.6.0 art2.png|Version 1.6.0 new artwork NewDOFLoading.png|New loading screen of Version 1.6.0 1.6.0 app icon.png|New app logo for Version 1.6.0 (Android) what's new 1.6.PNG|"What's new" pop-up of 1.6.0 BlueNote.png|Blue note above a Stogg, marking that has Monster Bonus Monster bonus bubble.PNG|Boskus with 1.5x bonus by Monster Bonus Version 1.6.0 exclamation and note.jpg|Exclamation points and music notes inside Structure slots feature Progress faster than ever before with the NEW Monster Bonus! Up to 3 Monsters on your Continent may have a blue music note above their head. This means that a Monster REALLY wants the Items they are asking for! When you complete its order, you’ll get 1.5x the amount of XP and Coins! In this update: * 2 new Monsters – the darling Pango and the never-before-seen Barrb! * Special icons in Item lists for Crafting Structures to let you know if that Item is wanted by a Monster * Bug fixes and optimizations Detailed changes in this version: *This update was released on June 22, 2016. **On the very next day, it has a link to Dawn of Fire's Version 1.6.0 info on the BBB website. Link. *Crafting Items in a Structure menu now have an exclamation mark or music note over each Crafting Item thing to show exclamation marks or music notes to show that some monsters demand this type of Crafting Item. The Crafting Items that go to the table of the Market, however, do not have exclamation points or musical notes beside them. *Added exclamation marks above Structures that are ready to collect at least one of their finished Crafting Items. **For some reason, this caused a glitch where the Crafting Items do not appear on the Structures. This causes some players to just second-guess what they had manufactured and how many Crafting Items finished. **A similar glitch happens to Breeding Structures and Nurseries, where the egg does not appear or is falsely showing its green bar or whatever state that it is in. *For some reason, the video recording function disappeared. *The exclamation mark above Breeding Structure and Nursery return. *Random moving of collect Market glitch fixed, at least somewhat. Only moves slightly when adjusting to going outside the borders of the Market menu. *Adding monster eggs to the Breeding Structure now requires to be dragged and dropped just above the hollow stump of the Breeding Structure. *All Skyship orders retained if updating and then playing this version while the Skyship is still at its port. *Note that the added Experience bonus may make it harder for the player to keep up the pace of Crafting Item production. *No longer enough beds to support one of each monster, even with the Level 7 Castle. *New bug where greater internet connection is required, making it difficult to load the Market or Skyship. *New logo for Android version; iOS version logo stays the same. Version 1.6.1 *Bug fixes and optimizations *Appeared in 29th June 2016 *Bug where exclamation marks and music notes do not appear above the valid monsters fixed. *Bug where one does not see Crafting Items from outside Structures has been fixed. *Video recording function reappears, after the previous ongoing social media complaints to the My Singing Monsters social media pages about the removal of that feature *Slow internet connection bug fixed *Removed the nose from all of the images of baby Thumpies (such as the one seen in the Breeding Structure), not just from Continent. *New bug discovered where Structures cannot be moved; when attempting to move them they just cancel automatically. Version 1.5.0 The Skyship has Landed! Can you fill up the Skyship’s orders before it lifts off? Earn rewards by completing this aeronautical marvel’s daily goals, and work your way up the leaderboards to become the Top Shipper in all the Monster World. What’s more, you can discover two new Monsters, the multiverse-hopping Thumpies and the never-before-seen Wynq! In this update: * New Feature: The Skyship – a new daily challenge! * Global Leaderboards – achieve Skyship greatness! * 2 new Monsters – Thumpies and Wynq! * 5 new Decorations! * Bug fixes and optimizations Thanks for playing, and Happy Monstering! The Monster-Handlers Detailed changes with this version: *Changed Air Lands by having the Skyship appearing on the left side of Air Lands. *Daily Goals can be replaced for 1000 for each Daily Goal. *"How-much-time-is-left-in-structure" and other informational structure-related font has changed to appear taller and fill more of the loading bar. *New button added on startup for the game to search for a Game Center account if it's not automatically detected. *Crafting Items that have finished processing will glow more yellow and brighter than what they did in the other versions of the game. *Experience bar in tapping action and achievement bars now have digits on them to show the current amount a player has and the target amount a player needs to complete. *GP Version on April 27, 2016. *All achievements have numbers of how much of the achievement has been achieved and how much more is required for the reward. *On some devices, such as iPad Mini 2, moving around the screen and the animations are smoother. *Bugs consisting of having more than four Crystals at once occured. Trying to harvest more than four at once will result in an error message saying "This crystal isn't ready to harvest". However, this only occured in one build of Version 1.5.0; otherwise no problems. *There is a new bug where any structure with time bar wouldn't show the time left as well as having the bar too large and not showing numbers occassionally. Additionally, if some of the structures are flipped, the digits of timer are backwards. *There is a new bug which occassionally flashes broken font. *The glitch of payment of diamonds to replace diamonds when buying the Level 7 Castle is fixed. Instead of asking to pay using diamonds to replace diamonds, it asks to go to the Shop to buy more. *The servers were temporarily shut down on 14th May 2016 due to issues within some games, such as some of the issues that had appeared in that version. Version 1.5.1 thumb|right|The glitch of labels turning into variable names *Bug fixes and optimizations (although some bugs still exist) *Appeared in 24th May 2016 *A slight change in the main part of the Pummel *Better GameCenter binding options *Upon logging on again, each Monster, Structure and Decoration will pop up. *There is a new bug where tapping to collect coins from the Market leads to a sudden movement of the scrolling to the right. *There is a new bug where sometimes the labels turn into variable names. *Tapping on the Castle shows the bed occupation and capacity. Version 1.4.0 Bigger Castles! New Monsters! New Structures & Decorations! New Goals! More Tweaks! Dawn of Fire gets bigger and better with the unveiling of a new Castle level!The new castle upgrade costs 400 , unlike the other lower upgrades, which cost crystals. As of this update there is enough beds for one of each monster. However, there is not enough beds again as of Version 1.6.0 This upgrade will allow you to add even more Monsters to your Continent’s song. It couldn’t have come at a better time – help us in welcoming a pair of new Monsters, the returning Dandidoo, and the never-before-seen Yelmut! Also in this update: * New Structure – The Diamond Extractor unlocks at level 6 and lets you dig deep into the Continent to collect Diamonds! * Daily Goals – complete these challenges and reward your progress! * Decorations can now be placed on the Outer Islands * Balancing tweaks based on feedback from our players * Bug fixes and optimizations Have fun filling up your new Castles, and Happy Monstering! Detailed changes in this version: *Added new textures for each Vault level. *Changed the BBB splash screen and the loading screen. *Changed the appearance of the map screen. *Added the option to speed up 15 minutes by watching a video. *Improved several aspects of the market. **Items can now be bought without leaving the Marketplace. **Added "Advertise in Market" checkbox, unchecking this will prevent the item from showing up in the public Market. **Reduced loading times. * Increased teleporting times for all monsters. * Teleporting monsters now give diamonds. * Added sound to all firework effects. Version 1.4.1 * Fixed several game-breaking bugs that prevented players from starting the game. Version 1.4.2 * Fixed bugs involving the new Castle upgrade and placing Monsters and Structures on Cold and Air Lands. ** Google Play version released on Feb. 18, 2016. iOS version released on Feb. 23, 2016. Version 1.3.0 In the spirit of giving, the Monster-Handlers proudly introduce... the Market! Buy and sell items from your inventory with other players - now you can satisfy your Monster's orders with greater ease than ever before! Pore over the Newspaper for good deals, so you'll never have to go without again! Unlock this exciting feature at Level 4. Also in this update: * New Monsters – The lovable Shellbeat and the never-before-seen Repatillo! * The Cold Lands have undergone a festive makeover, and has inspired several Singing Monsters to do the same! * Achievements – tiered rewards as you progress through the Monster World * Balancing tweaks based on feedback from our players * Bug fixes and optimizations We hope you enjoy this seasonal update! Have a safe and joyful holiday, and Happy Monstering! The Monster-Handlers. Detailed changes in this version: * The "ripple" effect now appears when loading the Continent, instead of just the Outer Islands. * Added the Achievements goal list for the iOS (Game Center) version. * Added new look to vault inventory for the iOS (Game Center) version. *Extended the songs for both Space Island and Cave Island. *Increased Vault capacity by ten for all levels. (As a result, Vault upgrades now cost more) *"New Order" now takes fifteen minutes, not thirty. *Placing a 2nd Fruit Tree now costs Coins instead of Diamonds. Before it costed 100 , but now costs 200 . *The Continent has been redesigned, having higher quality models and textures. * All Decorations can now be bought for Coins instead of Diamonds in the Shop. * The Android version of the game was released on December 1st 2015. Version 1.2.0 '' The Monster-Handlers have been toiling behind the scenes to deliver an even better game experience for our players!'' *''Adventuring Monsters can now discover more valuable items in the Wondermine!'' *''Reduced musical sync issues'' *''Improved responsiveness for Game Center login'' *''Other bug fixes and optimizations'' Stay tuned for exciting new features and more Singing Monsters in next month's update! Detailed changes in this version: *Added new part for Oaktopus on the Continent. *Added new part for Flowah on the Continent. *Gave Regular and Polished Vegidian Crystals a new look. *Added the ability to get free diamonds by completing TapJoy offers. *Polished Skylite Crystals are no longer required for the level 6 castle upgrade. *Updated the water textures. Instead of greenish color, it is now a sea blue. *Changed the recipe for Polished Skylite Crystals to require lemons instead of wool. *Altered the initial part for the Pummel on the Continent. *Added the Achievements goal list for the Google Play version. *Added new look to vault inventory for the Google Play version. *The Amazon version of the game was released on November 21st 2015. Version 1.1.0 The golden age of monster music is upon us! Meet all your favorite Monsters like you've never seen or heard them before, when the world was new and joined together in great harmony as the majestic Continent. Detailed changes in this version: *A game released worldwide on September 23rd 2015, still exclusive to iOS. *The Google Play version of the game was released on September 25th 2015. *Video advertisements of the game start to appear in some games. Version 1.0.0 On the 25th of September 2015, it was released to iOS players in Canada only. References Notes * Major updates come every 2 months. With this, 1.8 will probably come out around September 23rd. ** However, contrary to this, update 1.7 was released only one month after 1.6 this was most likely to make sure 1.8 would land in the anniversary month of dawn of fire. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Game Mechanics (Dawn of Fire)